


Promise

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 私设注意：1.麦克雷的手臂在爆炸事件发生前就已经换成了义肢，2.曾使用过双枪。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	Promise

莫里森第一次见到麦克雷是在一家小酒馆里，这件事远比不上莱耶斯在66号公路捡回一个小牛仔出名。  
那家酒馆离守望先锋的总部有一小段距离，通常在一场战斗结束后，莫里森和莱耶斯并不会马上回总部，而是不约而同地来到酒馆里坐下，每一次都是固定的位置，久而久之那两把椅子上仿佛也沾染了些硝烟与血的味道。  
莫里森还没有见到过传闻中的小牛仔，但他知道在将这个年纪轻轻就在死局帮里占有一席之地的小家伙收入麾下之后，暗影守望的负责人明显变得有些喜怒无常。莱耶斯喝酒喝到一半，偶尔会提到之前在66号公路发生的事情。“妈的，那混蛋小崽子。”他闭上眼睛，眉头拧在一起，手指抵着额头低声咒骂。大概是麦克雷又惹到他了，莫里森想，莱耶斯提起麦克雷的时候总有一种悔不当初的感觉，但这孩子毕竟在死局帮里混，想要驯服他可不简单。他见过麦克雷的照片，年轻的牛仔咬着嘴唇，冲镜头做鬼脸。哈，还是个小年轻。他笑了笑，如果哪天见到了小牛仔，他猜自己会揉揉那家伙的脑袋。  
然后？  
然后他就看到莱耶斯突然瞪大了眼睛直起了身子。  
“怎么了加比？”莫里森警惕起来，莱耶斯看起来怒气冲冲，下一秒他就踢翻了椅子，气势汹汹地大步朝酒馆的一个小角落走去。  
“加布里尔？”莫里森放下啤酒杯，刚想要追过去就看到莱耶斯从阴影中揪出一个人来。  
“莱耶斯——老大——哎疼疼疼疼疼！放手啊师父！”被莱耶斯拧着耳朵的牛仔一阵痛呼，他龇牙咧嘴，半跳着跟上莱耶斯的步伐，一路上推推搡搡，试图挣脱莱耶斯的束缚，可惜他一直没能成功。直到莱耶斯扯着他来到莫里森跟前，他才被猛地一推，牛仔险些撞倒桌子上的啤酒，幸亏莫里森眼疾手快扶了一把。  
“混小子。”莱耶斯照着他的牛仔帽就是一掌，“敢逃训练？”  
“我做完了你布置的任务才出来的！”麦克雷双手捂着帽子，抬头看着莱耶斯，眼里有委屈也有不服，“不就是射击跑步和各种恶心的体能训练吗！我这好不容易都搞完了，还不能来快活一下啊！”  
“这是你来的地方吗？”莱耶斯感觉自己的威严受到了挑战，他提高了音量，“你他妈还没成年就跑酒馆来，难道是来喝饮料的不成？！”  
“我——”  
“……麦克雷？”莫里森轻声问。  
“是，指挥官！”小牛仔突然转过身对着莫里森摘下帽子行了个礼，样子有点儿滑稽。  
“你知道我？”莫里森忍住笑。  
“没人不知道你啊指挥官！我猜都猜到了！”麦克雷看起来有点兴奋，“没想到能在这儿碰上你！”  
“杰克。”莱耶斯示意莫里森停止闲聊，但后者似乎对新来不久的小牛仔很有兴趣。  
“行啊你小子。”莫里森眯起眼睛，伸手过去揉了揉麦克雷一头柔软的棕发，“能把加比伤成那样的人可不多。”  
麦克雷歪了歪脑袋，睁大眼睛，抬起头的时候下意识地往莫里森的手心里蹭了一下。没有人像这样摸过他的头，常年盖着牛仔帽没有给任何人像这样抚摸他的机会，当然每一个意图抓到他的人也不会做如此温柔的打算，他被擒被俘的每一次，后脑永远顶着一杆枪。  
“哼，你还挺向着他啊。”莱耶斯双手抱臂，冷着眼睛。  
麦克雷于是偷偷地对莫里森咧着嘴笑，结果后背立刻结结实实地挨了一拳，“夸你两句你就跳了？别以为我没看到你在那儿笑，混蛋小崽子。明天加训。”  
麦克雷瘪嘴。  
莫里森看着牛仔吃瘪的样子瞬间就笑出了声，他拿起酒杯和莱耶斯碰了碰，一饮而尽。“成年了再来。”莫里森对麦克雷说，午后的阳光透过窗户洒在他身上，给他的轮廓镀上一层金边，“加比和我在这儿等你。”  
“我都17岁了，真不小了。”麦克雷扣上牛仔帽，整了整脖子上的方巾，小声嘟哝，“连杯酒都不让我喝……”  
“装什么大人。”莱耶斯瞪了他一眼，“再说话明天训练量加两倍。”  
麦克雷缩了缩脖子，悻悻地抿住嘴唇。

在那之后，莫里森跑暗影守望的次数越来越频繁。所有人都习以为常，指挥官和暗影守望的负责人看来有很多事情要谈，但事实上，每次莫里森只是远远地看着莱耶斯训练麦克雷。起初莱耶斯将他拒之门外，可久而久之也便没有明确反对了。  
在莱耶斯单独训练麦克雷期间发生过不少有趣的事情，莫里森作为旁观者也沉溺其中。麦克雷一直在练习使用双枪，据说他在遇到莱耶斯之前都是一把左轮走天下。他在裤子左右两边各绑了一个枪套，并且还是绑在分外显眼的位置，这大概就是麦克雷和莱耶斯的区别。莱耶斯为此嘲笑过牛仔好多次，但后者不为所动，依旧坚持着。莫里森倚在门口看着师徒二人的动作如出一辙，在心里暗暗发笑。他知道麦克雷执着于双枪其实就是因为莱耶斯，即便麦克雷如此做法有点半真半假的草率意味，但他知道他们其实乐此不疲——甚至还包括莫里森自己。  
每次训练完后，麦克雷都会飞奔向莫里森大倒苦水，拼命投诉莱耶斯的魔鬼训练有多么恐怖多么不人道，莱耶斯嗤之以鼻，而莫里森只是笑着，偶尔安慰他两句。  
“指挥官！！”麦克雷嗖的一声窜到莫里森跟前，他刚刚才被下达了训练结束的命令，可算是解脱了。  
“我后悔了杰克，我能换个师父吗？”麦克雷一副气数已尽的表情。  
“这就不行了？”。莱耶斯用鼻子哼出一口气，不屑地瞧着他。  
“魔鬼训练，毫无人性。”小牛仔翻了个白眼，撅起嘴，“这是人能受得了的吗！”  
“要是能受得了也就不叫魔鬼训练了。”莫里森拍拍牛仔的肩膀，这时候他才意识到小家伙变高了些，下巴上还长出了一点小胡须。“如果加比放松了对你的训练，那么今后的每一场战争，你都会加重以生命为代价的筹码。”  
麦克雷眨眨眼睛，低下头，脚尖不安分地碾磨着地板。  
“我知道……”他小声嘟哝，随后又突然大声抗议，“但这也不能改变师父压榨我的事实啊！”  
“混小子，找打吗！”莱耶斯把高高挽起的袖子又往上推了一点。  
“杰克，杰克……”麦克雷立马躲到莫里森身后。  
“好了加比，别跟小孩子胡闹。”莫里森无奈地摇摇头，将战战兢兢的麦克雷从身后捞了出来，安慰似的揉揉他的头。“认真训练，可别死在外边了。”  
“谁他妈跟你胡闹。”莱耶斯比了个中指，冲麦克雷吼道，“给我滚过来，休息时间结束了，继续练！”

莫里森和莱耶斯坐在酒馆里，两个人闷头喝酒，一言不发。  
“安吉拉救活了他。”许久之后，莫里森缓缓开口，杯子被他磕在吧台的边缘，“也许这是唯一值得庆幸的事。”  
“那小子，他在自己心里大概已经死过一次了。”莱耶斯吐出一口气，手紧握成拳。  
“加比，别自责。”莫里森的手轻轻覆在莱耶斯的拳头上，而后慢慢握紧，“杰西从不畏惧失败，这一点你比谁都清楚。”  
“他骨子里很好强。”莱耶斯叹了口气，这是莫里森印象里他提到麦克雷的时候语气第一次软下来，“杰克，他不一定能接受这个。”  
“他已经成年了。”莫里森低头，“但有时候，成年并不意味着真正成熟。”  
“他今天应该能出来活动了，如果恢复得好……”莱耶斯说到一半就噤了声，他直起身子，就像三年前他第一次在酒吧里发现小牛仔时一样。莫里森循着他的目光望向门口，麦克雷逆着光站在那儿，牛仔帽压得很低，遮住了大半张脸，一条大围巾取代了之前的牛仔方巾披在肩膀上，藏住了整个左臂。  
安吉拉曾告诉过莫里森和莱耶斯，麦克雷面临截肢的危险。  
麦克雷走到两人跟前，他们谁也没说话。  
莫里森把手轻轻搭在麦克雷的帽子上，他犹豫几秒，终于还是将那帽子摘了下来，手缓缓地揉着牛仔有些过长的头发。  
莱耶斯一言不发，只是拍拍麦克雷的肩膀，递过去一杯酒。  
麦克雷咬着嘴唇，他们静默地喝着酒，既不碰杯，也不说话，时间凝滞下来，直到莫里森和莱耶斯听到一丝抽泣的声音。

“他不会再用双枪了。”麦克雷走后，莫里森叹了口气。  
“他取下了左边的枪套。”莱耶斯淡淡地说，然后将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

麦克雷重新踏上这片废墟，已是多年之后。  
他叼着雪茄，在晚风中扯了扯围巾。在守望先锋解散后，他曾去看过莫里森的墓碑。而莱耶斯——他找不到他，也没有人知道他去了哪里。  
“出来吧，在我开枪之前。”麦克雷突然说。  
戴着目镜的白发男人从掩体后走到空地上，他端着把步枪，脚步悄无声息。  
“你是谁？”麦克雷的手搭在枪套上。  
“士兵：76。”男人哑着嗓子，挪到和牛仔平行的位置上。  
“没听过。”麦克雷耸耸肩，“你是被谁雇来杀我的吗？”  
“不。”士兵立刻回答，垂下端着步枪的手。  
“你来这儿闲逛的？”麦克雷干笑两声，活动了一下手指。  
“不。”士兵的回答依然干脆。  
“那你来这儿干什么？”麦克雷开始有些兴致了。  
士兵沉默了一会儿。  
“……等人。”  
“等谁？”麦克雷追问。  
士兵不再说话了。  
“好吧，等人。”麦克雷重复了一句，吐出一口烟雾，“你知道吗，这儿曾经是一个小酒馆。很不错的一家小酒馆。”  
士兵继续沉默。  
“只不过这家酒馆和当年一起喝酒的人一样，早就被埋啦。”麦克雷压了压帽子，转向站得笔直的士兵，“话说回来……你看起来很眼熟。我以前见过你吗？”  
“不。”士兵转身离开。  
“嘿，你不是还要等人的吗？”麦克雷迅速掏出维和者指向士兵的后脑。  
“……不再等了。”士兵停顿了一秒，随即稳步离开。  
麦克雷举着枪，手指搭在扳机上，直到士兵76消失在视线里，维和者才被重新塞回唯一一个枪套。他放松身体，仿佛正靠在酒馆的门边。他想起莱耶斯，后者曾挡住洒在他身上的大部分阳光。他在黑暗中仰起脸，像是在期待一个温柔的抚摸落在头上。

“成年了再来。”他看到莱耶斯和莫里森坐在桌前，中间依稀有一个不大的位置——空的，“加比和我在这儿等你。”


End file.
